fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jubei
Jubei is a powerful independent Mage that is wondering the world in seeking to avenge his family. He is known as Bloodedge Jubei(ラグナ十兵衛 Raguna Jūbee) due his unique sword style and has proven he is not only a great swordsman but also a noble warrior. Appearance Ragna the Bloodedge (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Fullbody appearence Valkenhayn R. Hellsing .png|True Form Jubei .jpg|Cat form Jubei takes on the appearance of a young man in his early 20's with spiky silver hair and heterochromia(his left eye being green and his right being red). He wears a red sleeved jacket; under it is a black shirt with three red belts, a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands, a black hakama and steel-toed boots. In his true form he takes the appearance of a butler in his 40's with silver hair tied back into a long ponytail. In his cat form he takes the appearance of a humanoid cat with black and white fur wearing yellow hoody and eye patch covering his right eye. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Sword: jubei has a unique broadsword that has the ability to transform into a scythe when it comes into contact with his blood and can be reformed by using the iron from the blood of those it has cut and impaled. Once in scythe mode its handle becomes longer and its blade fold to the side then creates a new blade composed of his blood. Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Power: Jubei has great magical power that he acquired due to years of training that is said to rival the 10 wizard saints and normal mages are stunned at his very presence and has used it to destroy things from battlefields to towers and when exerted it appears as a charcoal colour. Master Swordsman: Jubei uses a sword style called the bloody-edge in which he attacks his opponents and focuses on wounding them but never kills unless it is absolutely necessary. Masterful Hand to Hand Combatant: '''He normally relies on a sword for combat but has shown great skill in martial arts and can use it in conjunction with a weapon '''Enhanced Durability: he is resistant to most of physical attack and some magical attack. Enhanced Strength: due to his extreme training methods he has immense strength compared to the average person and is further enhanced with the use of his magic. Enhanced Speed: another result of his extreme training he is faster than most people and his speed is said to be only matched by those who use speed magic. Transformation: 'Jubei uses transformation to change from his true form to his younger form. He also emploies it more like a form of requip switching between attires and transforming parts of his body into weapons (e.g hair into a longsword) *'Battle Form: Jubei transforms into a blend of cyborg and samurai armour in which he wears; a semi-heavy white armor and a muscular body suit with a large collar and with his traditional hakama present. His hair grows much long which is tied into a mane and gains a blueish tint to it. All of armored sections feature fully-functional crimson eyes with slit pupils, but are not as much of an intimidation as much as the white two horned helmet he wears with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all a feature which is said to paralyzes all who gaze upone with fear. Sword Magic: Jubei can use sword magic to preform various effects deepending on the batlle situation that allow him to adapt to any situation and enviroment. Take Over: Jubei can use Take Over 'to, as the name suggests take over the abilities and powers of sertain creatures, he can a variety of Take Over spells but is only seen using an unknown type of Take Over and Dark Soul. When he uses take over his body merges with his sword and allows him to use its unique abilities and sword magic spells. *'Black Beast: Transform user into a Vampiric-Ghoul like creature with fangs, It also turns both of Jubei eyes red and allows the user to turn their body or parts of their body into a mass of black energy and can grow numerous tentacles and and to turn in a eight-headed, serpentine beast. Dark Soul: Dark Soul allows to turn the user into demonic beings that vary from humanoid to non-humanoid and semi-humanoid. he is only able to use this magic when he is in his true form and is usesed as a hybrid of Satan soul and Beast soul. *'Dark Soul Dark Inferno'